


【欣卓】你的忧郁是我沉沦的海

by bueerre



Category: mosaic - Fandom, 乐队的夏天, 马赛克乐队
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bueerre/pseuds/bueerre
Summary: - 实在私密马赛，又是一个超高校级欧欧西真的抱歉我先一个滑跪（土下座- 设定马赛克为了新专住在一起但是这晚林玉峰和夏颖不在（问就是出去打炮- 三大理论：不舞到正主面前，不上升乐手本人，不转到别的平台（谢谢谢谢谢谢- bgm：你像夜晚的烟花儿一样——卓越
Relationships: 欣卓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【欣卓】你的忧郁是我沉沦的海

高欣在一个关于卓越的坏梦中惊醒，反反复复几遭依旧无法再次入睡，便干脆下床去寻找那个八成还在为作曲熬夜的本尊。

“怎么起来了。”

本尊一手插着裤袋一手拿着啤酒在一个没有想到的地方出声。

卓越站在落地窗前，身着黑衣几乎与外界融为一体。听到拖鞋与地板的摩擦声，他拿着啤酒转过身，打开了身边的落地灯。房间里只有一盏落地灯孤独地照亮了那一片区域，高欣就这样直直的跌入卓越的眼中，那双眼睛不带一点星光，充满了疲惫与疑惑。

白天的卓越是绚丽的烟花，夜晚的卓越是燃烧后的灰烬。高欣感觉到冷。浸泡在卓越忧郁的海里，他从头到脚的血管冷了个透。

他走近卓越，很想给他一个拥抱。可那看起来太脆弱了，卓越不需要那样的东西。最终他只是将僵直的身体挪动到卓越身边，放开无意识攥紧的拳头，开了个玩笑。

“我在梦里听见有人呼唤我。”

呵呵。卓越轻笑了一声，转过身重又看起窗外的霓虹。陪我坐一会吧。卓越将手里的啤酒塞到高欣手里，自己去冰箱拿了一罐新的。你还要睡觉，不要喝得太多。他说。

即便已是深夜，外边依旧很热闹，也许对于某些人来说，现在才正是一天的开始。

“怎么样了？”

“还差一点。”

进行着这样对话的同时，他们向沙发移动。坐下后，谁也没有再说话。

高欣和卓越就这样安静地坐在沙发上看着窗外的喧闹。这种氛围是令人舒服的，高欣欣赏卓越的忧郁，卓越欣赏高欣的平和。他们也许本就是相似的吧，同样享受夜晚带来的静谧，互相在静谧中向对方（同类）索取，此时沉默便是最好的语言。

那个卓越，那个只有在夜晚才能见到的卓越，就如昙花一般，珍奇且美丽。

高欣喝完卓越塞给他的半罐啤酒，低着头试探性地开口：“这次的intro能不能给我来做，关于未来感，我有一点想法。”

没有回音，空气仿佛停止了。等了一会儿，高欣都怀疑他已经回到了过去，这是他做的一场梦。他猛地抬头，然后发现：

啊，昙花已经开始枯萎了。

卓越偏着头靠在沙发上睡着了，甚至手里还拿着那罐新开的啤酒。灯光昏暗，卓越的脸一半隐没在黑暗里，睫毛颤动，睡得极其不安稳。

高欣在黑暗中沉默了一会，拿下卓越手上的啤酒，将沙发边的毯子轻轻盖在卓越身上。

他在起身去作曲室之前踌躇了一会，还是决定俯下身在卓越头上印下一吻。

不要误会，那只是留在帽子上的、没有意义的、谁也不知道的一个吻。


End file.
